


kittens, free to a good home

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Lissa goes out for groceries and brings something extra back home.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 33





	kittens, free to a good home

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in a folder from 2016 and thought it’d be fun to let it see the light just because. Hope you like it!

* * *

The moment that Lissa had walked through the door with the single bag of groceries her brother had asked her to fetch tucked under her arm, Chrom told her, flat out, no. It was not the items he’d asked for that he was declining, but the tiny orange bundle cradled in her other arm that she had thought she had hidden well from view; at the last minute though, unbeknownst to Lissa, her new fluffy friend had uncovered its little head from the makeshift blanket wrapped around its body and started to look around the new surroundings.

Lissa hadn’t even gotten to set the bag down before Chrom started in with twenty questions.

“Why did you bring that  _ thing _ here? Where did you even get it? I sent you to the store for bread and milk and you come back with a kitten? You know the rules, I don’t allow-”

Lissa groaned loudly, putting the bag down, and turned to her brother. “I  _ do _ know the rules and I  _ know _ you don’t allow animals here, but before you bite my head off, can I have my say in this?” 

“No. Take it back and leave it wherever you found it.”

“Yeah, see, I can’t do that,” Lissa said, bringing her now free hand up to stroke the little kitten’s head between its ears. 

Chrom narrowed his eyes at his sister. “And why can you not do that?” 

She’d practiced what she was going to say the whole ride back from the store; almost immediately after she’d agreed to take this kitten home, she knew she would have to come up with some kind of explanation to why she’d done it.

“Because by now the family wouldn’t let me return it no matter how hard I tried. Which I won’t.”

“While you are living in my house, there are no pets allowed. I wouldn’t even allow Lucina to keep a goldfish. Why do you think I’d allow this...this  _ animal  _ to live here?” Chrom pointed a finger at the kitten that his sister was cuddling as he practically spat the word out. The kitten leaned forward and sniffed Chrom’s finger, before giving it a gentle nip with its tiny teeth. Chrom immediately pulled his finger back, glaring at Lissa.

“Lissa, I won’t allow this. Take it back.”

“I told you, I can’t.”

Chrom banged his fist down on the counter. “Dammit Lissa, I am not playing around! Take that thing back where it came from or so help me—” 

“Gods, what is all the yelling in here...oh, you’re back, Lissa. Is that a kitten?” Robin joined the scene to find brother and sister glaring at each other.

“It will do nothing but tear things up and knock things down! We cannot have a kitten in this house!” Chrom continued the protesting.

“Chrom, take it easy. Lissa must have an explanation for this,” said Robin, trying to diffuse the situation.

“The only explanation I have is that a kid was standing outside in the snow in front of the market trying to find homes for her cat’s kittens so I took one. Plus, it’s the holidays.”

“That is no excuse for bringing it into this house,” Chrom replied.

“Now wait, Chrom...what if it’s time to get rid of the ‘no pets’ rule and allow this -but just this- cat to live with us?” Robin asked.

Chrom gaped at his wife. “You’re not serious?”

“This house needs an animal around and I think this might be the perfect candidate.” 

Robin had moved closer to Lissa, and was now stroking the small animal in her arms. The kitten had started purring contently from all the affection it was getting.

“But she didn’t even ask if—”

“She’s right, Chrom, we need a pet around here. A house is not a home without a pet.”

Chrom scoffed. “Don’t give me that. You two are only thinking about the positives of this, while I am thinking of all the potential messes it will make and all the vet visits it may need. We just can’t take in this—”

“Cat?”

In all the arguing, no one had heard little Lucina join them. She had been standing at the adult’s feet, listening; now, she was trying to see what the grown-ups were fussing about.

Lissa saw a perfect opportunity and seized it. 

“Look, Lucy, I got us a kitty,” Lissa said, ignoring Chrom frantically waving his arms for her to not show Lucina, bending over to show her niece the animal she was holding.

“Kitty!” Lucina squealed happily, holding a small hand out for the cat to sniff. It sniffed her hand and then rubbed its head against her fingers, and just like that, the little girl fell in love.

“I guess you can’t say no now that your daughter loves it, too,” Robin said, looking to Chrom, who finally gave a sigh of defeat. 

“I guess I can’t. Alright, we can keep it, just so long as you promise never to do that again without my permission,” Chrom said, giving Lissa another look.

Lissa nodded after standing with the kitten again. “I won’t.”

She leaned in to kiss the top of the kitten’s head before she held the kitten out to Chrom, who grudgingly took it into his arms. “I think you should get to name it. It’s a girl, by the way.”

Naturally the tiny kitten grew most attached to Chrom, and it only took a week of Pumpkin nuzzling his legs and sleeping on his chest before Chrom grew attached to her, as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
